Enter Acornleap
by ImperialEvolution
Summary: "Look at his collar! He's a kitty-pet! Your collar is the mark of the two-legs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the two-legs into our territory, looking for their poor lost kitty-pet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling! Your treacherous bell will alert your enemies, even if your two-leg stench doesn't!" For Acornleap.


_**Warriors FanFiction.**_

 _ **Enter Acornleap.**_

 _A/N:_

 _I'm writing this because of a conversation Acornleap and I had. I asked for Longtail's rant, and it all went from there. Longtail's POV._

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Don't own Warriors, don't own Acornleap. See you when I next update whatever it is that I update!_

"Longtail! Longtail!" It was Redtail.

"Yes?" Longtail shook the dirt off his fur and walked over to the deputy. He liked Redtail, but he was... he wasn't powerful enough. _Let's hope he never becomes leader._

Redtail sighed, muttering something about tempers, before saying, "Can you join a hunting patrol with Mousefur and Greypaw?"

He blinked in surprise. "Is Lionheart okay with that? Greypaw is his apprentice," he meowed, trying to quell the sudden urge to disappear. Mousefur glanced at him, her eyes flashing venomously. He respected the brown warrior queen. She was quick, skilled and clever, something he'd always liked in a cat. _As a friend, of course!_ Redtail blinked at him.

"Are you going or not?"

Longtail padded over to the she-cat, who called to Greypaw. "You ready?" she asked. He nodded. Greypaw bounded ahead, sprinting around like there was no such thing as tiredness. He shook his head.

"Stupid apprentice," he muttered.

Mousefur looked at him and grunted. "Don't you want an apprentice?"

"I do," he muttered, "but not that one."

She laughed. They walked in silence for a while, stepping carefully as not to disturb prey. The trio scented the mouse at the same time.

"Mouse," Greypaw hissed.

 _Excellent deduction,_ Longtail thought snidely.

Mousefur held her tail in front of the young apprentice, halting his leap before it started. "It was a family," she hissed. "We can't kill it." Greypaw looked at her strangely.

"Why not?" the thick-furred tom asked.

"Because," Longtail answered impatiently, "it's family would die without it, which would mean less prey for us." He turned away. "Let's hunt elsewhere."

Mousefur followed him, beckoning to Greypaw to come.

"Do you want kits?" The question startled her, and Longtail cursed himself for asking it. The mouse and her family had got him thinking, Mousefur didn't have a family of her own.

"Why?" Her tone was suddenly guarded.

"Well, I've never seen you with any tom, and you haven't ever mentioned it. Ever."

"Careful, Longtail, you almost make it sound like you're interested," Mousefur snorted. Longtail's blood ran cold. _Of course I'm not interested! Why would she- oh she was, joking._ He laughed tentatively, choosing to spend the rest of the patrol in silence.

"Hey! Oh it's you," a friendly meow sounded. Acornleap ran towards them. "I've just finished my border patrol, can I join you?"

"Sure," Mousefur said brightly. Longtail ignored the tom, glaring ahead without acknowledging him.

...

Longtail was pretty fed up when the kitty-pet walked in. Acornleap and Mousefur simply wouldn't shut up, so he snuck off to hunt, only to be scolded by Redtail, who was heading to the SunningRocks with his patrol.

It - the kitty-pet - held it's tail in the air like it owned the place, Longtail was annoyed, to say the least. Bluestar started talking to it, looking at Whitestorm and Lionheart. She called a Clan meeting, but her words flew over his head, him being too focused on the strange new tom to care. He shook his head, glowering at the young ginger tom. He was staring at everything with wide green eyes, he was obviously was new to the Clans. _Then why is he here? What is he?_ Then it struck him.

"Look at his collar! He's a kitty-pet! Your collar is the mark of the two-legs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the two-legs into our territory, looking for their poor lost kitty-pet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling! Your treacherous bell will alert your enemies, even if your two-leg stench doesn't!"

A calico tomcat snorted. "She-cats, she-cats, calm down, you're both beautiful!"

Longtail swirled on Acornleap, rage burning in his gaze.

"Don't interfere, Acornleap."

"I don't take orders from pathetic drama queens. Go run back to the Nursery, Longkit," Acornleap meowed, rolling his eyes.

Longtail dug his claws into the dirt. He caught Mousefur's disapproving gaze, and turned back to the ginger kit. He didn't remember the battle much, but he knew he was winning. He could tell the tom was choking, and he almost felt sorry for him. He loosened his hold, giving the kitty-pet a chance. The collar broke and he flew backwards. Of course, no-one cared that he was winded and injured. They cared that Bluestar was letting a _kitty-pet_ into Clan.

Acornleap padded up to him. "You may be a drama queen, but you're not a bad fighter. Go check that ear out, will you?" He walked off, the calico pelt drifting out of camp. Longtail blinked, turning towards the Medicine Cat den.


End file.
